


El Rey Vampiro y el Sol

by AnBouwer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Daichi x Kyoko kind of, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Gen, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, M/M, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Minor Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Romance, Yachi loves Hinata, minor Hinata Shouyou/Yachi Hitoka
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 07:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14665976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnBouwer/pseuds/AnBouwer
Summary: Encerrado en la soledad del su castillo, el Rey Vampiro solo anhelaba una cosa: terminar con esa soledad. Por desgracia para él, la única persona capaz de hacer eso estaba demasiado lejos de su alcance, tan parecido a un sol; hermoso, cálido, brillante... y peligroso. ¡Fanfic reescrito! Antes conocido en FF como "The Vampire King and the Sun".





	El Rey Vampiro y el Sol

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Haikyuu! no me pertenecer, su dueño es Haruichi Furudateyo, yo solo los uso para entretener a la gente durante un rato.

_Yo estaba guardando un secreto,_

_odiaba ser lastimado._

_—The Beast._

･ ｡

○∴｡ °

･ﾟ*｡ °･

･ *ﾟ｡ *

○ ﾟ* ･ﾟ○｡

° ○･｡°*. ﾟ

* ﾟ｡·*･｡ ﾟ*

ﾟ *.｡ ° ｡ ○ ･

○ ｡･ﾟ*.｡

* ○ ﾟ･｡ * ｡

･ ﾟ ｡ ○ ｡ ∴

 

_Hace mucho tiempo, cuando el mundo estaba regido por reyes de diferentes naciones, a las afueras de cierto reino, existía un castillo de aspecto tenebroso en el cual se decía que vivía un monstruo, pero no era cualquier monstruo sino el Rey de los Vampiros._

_Los habitantes del reino tenían miedo de acercarse y nadie era lo suficientemente valiente—o tonto—para ir y ahuyentar a aquel hijo de la noche. Y aunque no era necesario ya que el vampiro jamás salía de su castillo o habían heridos por su causa todavía era muy temido por lo que pudiera hacerles. El Rey declaro que si él no atacaba ellos no lo harían, y de alguna forma una extraña tregua sin hablar se formó entre ellos._

_Todo estaba en calma, o eso pensaban los humanos que vivían en paz, sin imaginarse que aunque el vampiro no tenía planes para atacarlos anhelaba algo diferente con ellos._

 

* * *

 

 

Sus ojos se entrecerraron y una mueca apareció en sus labios. Estaba molesto. Mucho. El pedazo de pergamino entre sus manos terminó arrugado y fue lanzado a la chimenea donde el fuego ardía lentamente.

De alguna manera un solo par de palabras le estaban arruinando la existencia.

Un suspiro abandonó su cuerpo mientras se levantaba de su asiento de forma cansada y lenta, caminó hacia la ventana y su mirada se perdió en el cielo, intentando calmarse. Era su hora favorita, aparte del crepúsculo, el alba también le enseñanza un poco del sol que extrañaba ver sin poner en peligro su vida, la primera luz del día le daba una sensación de paz, pero tristemente ya no recordaba lo que se sentía el calor de los rayos del sol tocando su piel, deslumbrarse la vista con el brillo inigualable de la estrella, todo eso había quedado atrás. Porque él, el tan temido Rey Vampiro hace mucho más tiempo del que recordaba había sido un ordinario humano.

Sacudió su cabeza, y su mirada fue a la chimenea donde el papel se quemaba. Casi podía escuchar aquella voz molesta, y si cerraba los ojos incluso podía ver el rostro del dueño de la carta. Un chasquido escapó de sus labios.

> _‘Tobio~ iré a visitarte pronto. Espera mi llegada con ansias, sé que lo harás~_
> 
> _Pd – espero que hayas hecho muchos amigos en mi ausencia~_
> 
> _Con cariño, Tooru.’_

Todo lo escrito era estúpido y le molestaba a más no poder. Odiaba ver el rostro de esa persona, pero no podía hacer nada, ya que de cierta manera le debía la vida a Oikawa Tooru, su salvador—o por lo menos como a él le gustaba llamarse.

Durante décadas los humanos lo llamaban ‘Rey Vampiro’, pero la realidad era que ese título no le pertenecía, el real, verdadero y único Rey Vampiro era Oikawa, el vampiro que lo transformó cuando estaba al borde de la muerte siendo apenas un niño. Pero Oikawa se había ido hace tiempo y las personas que conocían habían muerto y él había adoptado (sin quererlo) el título.

Sacudió la cabeza de nuevo, alejando aquellos pensamientos e intentando disfrutar lo último que le quedaba del alba, pronto el sol saldría de nuevo y los habitantes del reino cercano comenzarían su rutina, aunque…  era extraño, los habitantes ya estaban levantados y en movimiento. Traína madera y capturas de caza, al parecer tendrían un festival. Algo en su pecho dolía, la envidia y los celos lo invadieron, pero el sentimiento que más ocupaba lugar era la tristeza.

El Rey Vampiro, Kageyama Tobio, estaba solo. Todos le temían y no era sociable con los demás vampiros, dejándolo solo con su inmortalidad.

 

* * *

 

 

_El pueblo se sentía más vivo y fuerte que nunca, después de años de lucha por fin habían logrado vencer a sus rivales en el campo de batalla. Shiratorizawa, uno de los reinos más fuertes habían perdido contra ellos._

_Tal vez el reino de Karasuno era pequeño, pero no por eso era débil._

_Un Rey que era como un padre para todos, confiable, con alma de líder, y a pesar de su posición nunca se escondía detrás de sus soldados, iba a las batallas para regresar victorioso._

_Una Reina—a pesar de ser la segunda esposa del Rey—que era la mujer más hermosa del lugar y los soldados darían la vida por ella, no solo por su belleza sino por su bondad._

_El pequeño príncipe, que era como un sol, trayéndole alegría a cualquiera que cruzara su camino. Dejando en claro que cuando sucediera el trono todos lo seguirían como a su padre._

_La princesa, igual que su hermano y sus padres, amada por todos._

_El consejero que era como una madre, cuidando y cumpliendo su papel para mantener al pueblo unido y en pie._

_El general, que aunque tenía un corazón tan frágil como el cristal y una mentalidad débil nunca renunciaba a la lucha y daba todo para ganar._

_Los soldados que jamás defraudarían al Rey ni a su pueblo, porque amaban su nación._

_Y todos, ante su gran victoria habían decidió festejar. Celebrar que poco a poco, el pequeño reino de Karasuno que nunca se da por vencido, era fuerte._

 

* * *

 

 

Kageyama veía el pueblo desde su ventana, como muchas veces durante su vida, y entonces una idea cruzo su mente.

Iría a ellos, intentaría hablar con ellos y tal vez, solo tal vez, podrían ser amigos.

Una parte muy remota en su cerebro, su sentido común gritaba que no debería hacer, que se quedara en la seguridad de su castillo, pero la oportunidad de hablar con ellos era más emocionante y fuerte que todo.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa—una un poco tenebrosa—, probaría su suerte al día siguiente, o mejor dicho, a la noche.

 

* * *

 

 

_Para el Rey y el reino completo no había persona más amaba que el pequeño príncipe._

_De cabello naranja llamativo y ojos marrones que brillaban al igual que su sonrisa. Era como si un pequeño pedazo de sol le hubiera apetecido bajar a la tierra para compartir su alegría e iluminar la vida de todos._

_El heredero al trono era como una luz de esperanza para todos._

_—Se parece tanto a su madre –decía el Rey cada vez que su hijo sonreía o estaba molesto o hacia un puchero o era adorable o sencillamente respiraba. Porque era verdad, era una copia de su madre con algunos toque suyos, y su ahora esposa estaba de acuerdo con él, ya que a pesar de que no era su hijo biológico lo amaba como si fuera suyo._

 

* * *

 

 

Esperó a que el sol se ocultara para así poder ir al pueblo sin arriesgarse.

Bajó cada uno de los escalones del viejo castillo, con cada paso que avanzaba podía jurar que su corazón congelado latía de la emoción.

En la puerta, estiró la mano y sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de la perilla, su respiración comenzó a agitarse, pero aún así abrió la puerta y salió al frío exterior. El aire removió su cabello con suavidad y con una confianza que no sentía del todo emprendió camino hacia el pueblo.

El castillo y la entrada al reino no estaban muy lejos, solo tenía que cruzar un río y un extraño campo de girasoles. No tenía idea de a quién le pertenecía, aunque tampoco era como si prestara atención, pero debía de admitir que era unas flores hermosas y bien cuidadas.

 

* * *

 

 

_Un pensamiento común en el reino era que el príncipe era un poco raro. No de mala manera, claro. Porque a pesar de que cualquiera daría lo que sea por tener el apellido del Rey (lo cual muchas mujeres clamaban por sus supuestos hijos bastardos con él), él prefería usar el de su fallecida madre._

_Hinata Shouyou. Hinata era el apellido de soltera de la antigua reina y Shouyou amaba y extrañaba demasiado a su madre, y su manera de honrarla era usando su apellido._

_A su padre no le causa inconveniente eso, tampoco muchas de las cosas que hiciera—claro, mientras que esas cosas no irrumpieran sus estudios o perjudicaran a alguien, o fuera peligroso._

_Shouyou odiaba estudiar, pero era su deber así que tenía que hacer, aunque muchas veces se escapaba y era castigado._

_Su único consuelo y desahogo de las lecciones era ir al campo de girasoles que le había pertenecido a su madre y le fue heredado. Amaba ese lugar, era otro recuerdo de su preciada madre, su única queja era que estaba demasiado cerca del castillo del Rey Vampiro._

_No obstante, no era como si estuviera asustado, ¡Para nada!_

* * *

 

 

Kageyama estaba a pocos metros de la entrada del reino, sus nervios a flor de piel, pero a pesar de eso ya se sentía embriagado por el ánimo que rodeaba el lugar. Todos festejaban la victoria del reino. Confiado, continuó caminando sin llamar la atención, sin embargo no era necesario ya que los habitantes estaban más entretenidos festejando que nada.

Comida y bebida inundaban el lugar con su ahora, quería unirse, reír con ellos.

Ensimismado con el ambiente no notó a una chica que iba igual de distraída que él, por lo que terminaron tropezando y la chica cayó al suelo. El pánico se apoderó de él, y sin saber qué hacer extendió una mano, pero la chica retrocedió, asustada.

— ¿Huh? ¿Hitoka, qué pasa? –preguntó una mujer mientras se acercaba, sin notar la presencia de Kageyama hasta que la chica lo señalo y ambas gritaron con miedo.

El grito llamó la atención de la gente alrededor, los murmullos comenzaron a hacerse presentes, después hubo más gritos de pánico.

— ¿Acaso ese no es…?

— ¡Lo es!

— ¡El Rey Vampiro!

— ¡Ha venido a atacarnos!

— ¡Tras de él!

— ¡Atrápenlo! ¡No lo dejen escapar!

— ¡Llamen a los guardias!

— ¡Ayuda, ha intentado atacar a dos mujeres!

— ¡Qué despreciable! ¡Nosotros jamás le hemos hecho algo y él no quiere atacar!

¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo habían logrado reconocerlo? No traía la estúpida capa que Oikawa le obligaba a usar y ni siquiera sonrió—o lo que fuera que sus labios hiciera cuando se curvaban hacia arriba—para mostrar sus colmillos.

Gritos y más gritos era todo lo que Kageyama escuchaba. Sus piernas no se movieron hasta que vio que soldados se acercaban con armas y fuego así que reunió toda su fuerza y huyó del lugar. En cuanto se dio la vuelta, algo captó su atención, su reflejo. Había un espejó que deformaba su apariencia pero claramente se distinguían un par de ojos rojos y unos colmillos sobresaliente. Eso no podía estar pasando… ¿Por qué?

Apretó los puños y sus pies se movieron de nuevo, corriendo y siendo más rápido que esos humanos.

Corrió hacia la seguridad de su castillo, el lugar que jamás debió haber abandonado en primer lugar. No había hecho nada malo, nada. Su velocidad bajo al notar que no lo alcanzaban todavía, deteniéndose frente al campo de girasoles.

¿Tanto era su odio por él?

Su pecho se estrujo. Esa pequeña parte en su cerebro le dijo que sí, que no dudarían en matarlo si se daba la oportunidad, pero tontamente se había negado a creerlo.

Estaba decidido, en cuanto llegara al castillo se encerraría en su habitación hasta que Oikawa regresara. Le diría que quería irse de ese lugar y le pediría—rogaría incluso—que lo llevara con él a donde estaba ahora…

Su línea de pensamiento fue olvidada al notar algo. Una bola de cabello naranja apareció en su visión, un chico más bajo que él parecía estar hablando con alguien aunque lo único que había eran flores.

Sonreía de manera animada, haciendo gesticulaciones bastante exageradas, levantando los brazos y moviéndolos de un lado a otro.

_Badump._

Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente, no creía lo que veían, frente a él se encontraba el humano más hermoso que había visto, su silueta iluminada por la luz de la luna. Se quedó estático, su mente debatiéndose entre irse o quedarse a admirar al chico.

Pero no pudo decir, el chico pareció notar su presencia y volteó, las miradas de ambos encontrándose. Kageyama se puso nervioso y el chico sonrió, lo cual le pareció la sonrisa más bonita del mundo.

— ¡Hola! ¿Quién eres?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> ...
> 
> ...
> 
> ¿Acaso sentiste un déjà vu? ¡Pues no! O tal vez sí. (?)
> 
> Te aclaro para que no pienses que has enloquecido… ¡En realidad _ya_ has leído esta historia antes!
> 
> Por el año 2015 en el mes de febrero subí esta historia [con el mismo nombre] la cual solo llego a los 6 capítulos— _solamente_ , deshonor a mi vaca(?)—y sin final. Así que tiempo—AÑOS DESPUÉS, por fin me puse a reescribir esta historia para mejorarla, continuarla y darle el final deseado.
> 
> Si ya la habías leído sabes más o menos de qué va, pero espero la disfrutes igualmente. También, si eres nuevo, ¡Disfrútala!
> 
> Y una aclaración innecesaria, quizá, para este fic me base en una canción de Vocaloid llamada “The Beast” y en la imagen de la portada.
> 
> Entonces, con todo aclarado: ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> Pd – Los capítulos tardaran un poco en salir ya que tengo mis manos algo llenas con otros proyectos, espero no te moleste.
> 
>  
> 
> **Dejen un review para saber su opinión y recuerden, cada comentario motiva al autor a seguir escribiendo.**


End file.
